Strafarbeit mit ungeahnten Folgen
by LuckyShadow
Summary: Ronald Weasley und Draco Malfoy müssen zusammen das Pokalzimmer putzen. Ihre einzige Tätigkeit in diesem Zimmer? DMRW Slash, ONE-SHOT!


Hallo, Leutz!

Ich war mal wieder in Schreiblaune und da mir zu „Eyes like Yours" sowieso im Moment nichts einfällt, habe ich kurzerhand diesen One-Shot produziert. Gestern Abend hat er mir zwar noch besser gefallen, aber was solls. Wenn ihr ihn gelesen habt, hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines Review und sagt mir, wie ihr es fandet.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts bis auf der Plot. Die Figuren gehören der einzigartigen Joanne K. Rowling.

Titel: Strafarbeit mit ungeahnten Folgen

Genre: Romance; Lime

Rating: PG-13

Warnung : Slash! Wer´s nicht mag, soll´s eben nicht lesen.

Zusammenfassung: Ronald Weasley und Draco Malfoy müssen zusammen das Pokalzimmer putzen. Ihre einzige Tätigkeit in diesem Zimmer?

* * *

Ronald Weasley und Draco Malfoy hatten eine Strafarbeit bekommen. Professor McGonagall hatten sie dies zu verdanken, denn ohne sie hätten sie ihr kleines Duell zu Ende führen können.

Was musste diese alte Schnepfe auch überall zur gleichen Zeit sein?!

Draco ging voller Zorn hinter der Professorin für Zauberkunst her und beachtete Ron, der neben ihm ging und nicht weniger wütend war, nicht. Zu sehr war er in seiner Schimpftirade vertieft, in der er alles und jeden für seine absurde Situation verantwortlich machte.

Ein Malfoy musste normalerweise auch nicht nachsitzen. Malfoys hatten sich immer unter Kontrolle. Es durfte gar nicht erst zu solchen Bestrafungen kommen!

Würde es auch nicht, wenn man sich eben nicht von anderen reizen lassen würde. Aber Weasley machte ihm immer wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Wieso schaffte ausgerechnet er es immer wieder, Draco die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle verlieren zu lassen?!

Vor einigen Wochen hatte es angefangen. Weasley hatte eine abschätzende Bemerkung über Voldemorts Todesser, insbesondere seinen Vater, gemacht und Draco hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt. Dieser Junge musste irgendwas in ihm ausgelöst haben.

Plötzlich blieb Minerva McGonagall vor dem Pokalzimmer stehen. Aufgrund ihrer geistigen Abwesendheit wären die zwei Jungen fast in die alternde Frau hineingelaufen. Nur deren ausgestreckten Arme verhinderten einen Zusammenstoß.

Immer noch mit einer immensen Wut im ganzen Körper funkelten sie die Lehrerin an. Gedanklich spießten sie sie mit Hunderten von Messer auf. Sie waren also angekommen.

Sie standen vor dem Pokalzimmer und ignorierten die Arbeitsanweisung und anschließende wiederholte Standpauke geflissentlich, denn wer wusste nicht, welche „Tätigkeiten"in dem Zimmer auf sie warteten? Schließlich war es die mit Abstand beliebteste Strafe aller Lehrer. Mit etwas Glück wurde hier erst kürzlich durchgewischt und sie konnten sich schon bald wieder auf den Weg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen machen. Ron hoffte es inständig.

„War´s das?", fragte der Slytherin gelangweilt und doch ziemlich gereizt, als McGonagalls Rede beendet war. Er wollte endlich weg von diesem verdammten Gryffindor und zurück in sein Reich. Slytherin.

„Ja, Mr Malfoy, das war´s!", entgegnete Professor McGonagall verärgert.

„Können wir das dann endlich hinter uns bringen?", fragte Ron beinahe flehend.

Auch er war nicht sonderlich erfreut, mit dem Slytherin in ein Zimmer gesperrt zu werden. Schon gar nicht allein.

Nervös betrat er neben dem Blonden das Pokalzimmer und hörte, wie sich seine Hauslehrerin entfernte. Bald war sie ganz verschwunden und erst da realisierte er, dass sich Draco schon den ihnen entgegen leuchtenden Pokalen widmete.

Neben ihm stand schon ein Eimer mit Wasser bereit und Draco war gerade dabei den ersten Pokal zu säubern, den Quidditschpokal von Gryffindor, den sie bei der letzten Meisterschaft gewonnen hatten.

„Wurde hier nicht vor kurzem erst geputzt?", durchbrach Ron die Stille, als er die total verstaubten Pokale näher betrachtete.

„Dann hätten wir hier doch keine Arbeit, oder Weasley?", zischte Draco ihm zu.

Ron verstand nicht ganz, worauf Draco hinaus wollte.

Als dieser sah, wie der Rothaarige angestrengt über dessen Worte nachzudenken schien, fügte er hinzu: „Wahrscheinlich wurden die so verzaubert, sodass sie wieder schmutzig und bereit für ungezogene Schüler sind."

Ungezogene Schüler. Als ob sie ungezogen wären... Oh! Ron war in seinen Überlegungen auf schmutzige Gedanken gekommen.

Böser Ron, _ganz_ böser Ron!

Augenblicklich zierte ein deutlicher Rotschimmer seine Wangen.

„Willst du nicht langsam mal anfangen? Ich sehe es nämlich nicht ein, den ganzen Dreck hier..."Draco hatte sich während seiner Rede langsam zu dem Gryffindor umgedreht und bemerkte nun dessen unübersehbare Röte. Also wirklich!

„Was du schon wieder denkst. Tz, tz, tz... Nicht alle sind hier so versaut, wie du, Weasley."

Ron wandte sich schnell ab und sah durch den Raum. In einer Ecke stand ein weiterer Eimer mit Seifenwasser und einem Lappen über dem Rand hängend.

„Ach ja, für deine Interpretation gibt es sowieso keine Strafe", fügte Malfoy grinsend hinzu.

Erneut errötete der Gryffindor.

Er schnappte sie sich und machte sich, so weit wie möglich von Malfoy entfernt, an die Säuberung der gold-glänzenden Schmuckstücke.

Malfoy machte ihn einfach nervös. Mit ihm in seiner Nähe konnte man doch nicht ernsthaft von ihm erwarten, dass er sich ganz aufs Pokalepolieren konzentrierte!

Unmöglich war das doch!

Rons Herz machte jedes Mal einen Hüpfer, wenn er von Malfoy erwischt wurde, als er _zufällig_ einen Blick auf den Slytherin riskierte und besagte Person ihn anzüglich angrinste.

Ganz zu schweigen von Rons Dauerzustand des Errötens.

Was hatte Malfoy nun schon wieder vor? War es wieder eines seiner undurchschaubaren Spielchen?

Ron fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Warum spielte sein Körper so verrückt, wenn ihn Malfoy auch nur ansah? Er hasste den Blonden doch!

Blond. _Blond_... Ob er naturblond war? Nun, es gab nur einen Weg das herauszufinden. Obgleich er von dieser Methode eher abgeneigt war.

Bei Merlin! Seit wann war er _so_ versaut?

Krampfhaft versuchte er diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und sich wieder den Pokalen zu widmen. Doch gelingen wollte es dem 16-Jährigen nicht.

„Hey, Weasel. Bist du mit deiner Seite fertig? Ich wär´ dann soweit."

Ron zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte sich um.

Nein, er war noch lange nicht fertig.

„Tja, Weasley. Man sollte sich eben nicht von anderen Dingen ablenken lassen."

Ron startete einen Versuch den Blonden mit Blicken aufzuspießen, doch es brachte herzlich wenig. Im Gegenteil, Malfoy begann immer breiter zu grinsen.

„Was gibt's denn da so blöd zu grinsen, Frettchen?", zischte der Rotschopf, dessen Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt schienen.

„Ein Malfoy grinst niemals blöd. Merk dir das, Weasley!" Malfoys Grinsen wich einem erzürnten Ausdruck.

„Tja, aber eben hast du es getan."

Dieses Gespräch verlief in die falsche Richtung. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er sich im nächsten Moment mit Hilfe eines Fluches von Draco Malfoy in der nächsten Ecke des Raumes wiederfinden. Und dieser Gedanke behagte ihm gar nicht, zumal auch keiner der Lehrkräfte in der Nähe zu sein schien.

Malfoy hatte seine Augen zusammengekniffen. Dennoch konnte Ron sehen, wie es in den grauen Seelenspiegeln verdächtig aufblitzte.

„Noch mal so ein Spruch und du wirst dir _wünschen_ blöd grinsen zu können!", zischte er.

„Weißt du, Malfoy. Im Grunde willst du mich doch gar nicht verhexen, hab ich Recht?", fragte Ronald Weasley angriffslustig. Das hier war verdammt mutig, _verdammt _mutig.

Er hatte ja schon seit langer Zeit Spaß daran Malfoy zur Weißglut zu bringen, aber dieses Gespräch war um einiges reizvoller, als er geahnt hätte.

Hätte er doch vorher nur besser über seine Worte nachgedacht.

Blitzschnell fand er sich an die nächste freie Wand gedrückt. Malfoy packte ihn am Kragen und schob ihn ein Stück weit die Wand hoch.

Ron konnte seinen warmen Atem an seiner Wange spüren.

„Wag´ es nicht mich zu verarschen, Weasel. Es würde dir nur Leid tun!", zischte Malfoy bedrohlich leise.

Auch wenn andere ihn für verrückt halten würden, insbesondere Harry und Hermine, er genoss diese Situation. Malfoy ganz nah an ihn gepresst. Er konnte seinen zarten Duft wahrnehmen. Er roch irgendwie nach Vanille und irgendwie nach... nun ja, Draco eben.

Draco? Hatte er eben _Draco_ gesagt? Na, egal. Es gab wichtigeres, über das er sich den Kopf zerbrechen konnte.

Ron schaute so gut wie in dieser Position nur möglich an sich und Malfoy herunter und hob eine Augenbraue, als er ihm wieder ins Gesicht blickte, und grinste genauso anzüglich, wie der Slytherin vorhin.

Malfoy erkannte nur nach und nach, woran der Junge vor ihm zu denken schien.

_Denkt der denn auch mal an etwas anderes?_, fragte Draco sich.

Ron beschloss den anderen ein bisschen zu ärgern.

Langsam zog er seine Hände an und fuhr dabei federleicht die Seiten Malfoy entlang um an seinen Schultern hängen zu bleiben. Mit der einen Hand fuhr er weiter zu Malfoys Griff um seinen Hemdkragen, der sich stetig lockerte und umfasste Malfoys Hand fest.

Dabei ließ er ihn nicht eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Er schien schon ein bisschen fassungslos zu sein.

_Prima! Klappt ja wie am Schnürchen! _

Mit einem Mal riss er Malfoys Griff von seinem Kragen und schubste ihn mit der anderen Hand von sich.

Malfoy stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts.

Kurz richtete er seine Krawatte wieder und sah dann wieder zu dem Slytherin,

„Nette Vorstellung, Malfoy. Wirklich", sagte Ron grinsend.

„Musst du gerade sagen!", knurrte dieser zurück.

„Wieso ich? Ich hab mich schließlich nicht gepackt und in die Ecke gedrängt. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ich dabei nicht gedacht habe", erwiderte Ron und klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter, als er sah, wie seinem Gegenüber sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Das hatte gesessen!

Malfoy fing sich wieder und bemerkte bissig: „Du bist so pervers, Weasley!"

„Wenn du meinst."

Ron trat einen Schritt vor und Malfoy einen zurück. Ron schritt weiter voran, bis sein Gegenüber keine Ausweichmöglichkeit mehr hatte. Er wusste, dass er im Begriff war eine große Dummheit zu begehen, aber er schob diesen Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins. Später konnte er sich auch noch lange genug über sein Handeln aufregen.

Der Blonde stieß mit dem Rücken an die Glasscheibe einer Vitrine und sah verunsichert zu Ron, der ihn fast erreicht hatte. Er hasste es wirklich in solch einer Lage zu sein. Sonst war er immer derjenige, der andere so sehr verunsicherte und zur Schnecke machte, aber jetzt befand er sich in der Lage des Opfers. Wieso wehrte er sich nicht einfach gegen das Weasel?

Ron beugte sich zu seinem rechten Ohr und Dracos Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, sein Blut rauschte mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit durch seinen Körper und sein Atem ging nur noch stockend. Was tat Weasley da nur?!

„Willst du wissen, was _ich_ eben gedacht habe?"

Malfoy antwortete nicht und Ron leckte kurz über seine Ohrmuschel, ehe er sich wieder Dracos hübschem Gesicht zuwandte, so, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

Er hatte nie bemerkt, was für aufregend graue Augen Malfoy besaß. Sie waren einfach nur grau und doch sagten sie so viel über ihn aus. Jetzt zum Beispiel. Er konnte sehen, dass Draco ein wenig Angst hatte, was er ihm eigentlich auch nicht verübeln konnte.

Er führte seine Hände an Dracos Kinn und wisperte: „Das!"

Kurz lächelte er ihn an und schloss dann Dracos leicht geöffneten Lippen mit den seinen. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Das einzige, das Ron wahrnahm, waren die weichen, sanften Lippen Dracos gegen seine gepresst.

Endlich fand Draco einen Weg aus seiner Starre und hob seine Arme an um sie anschließend um Rons Nacken zu legen.

Dann erwiderte er den Kuss und er wurde mit der Zeit immer stürmischer. Sie bewegten ihre Lippen permanent aneinander und kurze zeit später brachte Draco seine Zunge mit ins Spiel. Sie wurde stürmisch von Rons Zunge in Empfang genommen und focht mit ihr einen kleinen Kampf aus, deren Sieg jedoch keiner der beiden für sich verbuchen konnte. Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich mit stockendem Atem und geschwollenen Lippen sowie geröteten Gesichtern voneinander.

Er hatte nicht angenommen, dass es ihm solch einen Spaß bereiten würde Draco Malfoy zu küssen.

„Wow!", wisperte er. Draco hatte seine Arme weiterhin um seinen Nacken geschlungen.

„Weasley?", sagte Draco nach einer Weile, in der sie sich, während sie sich erholten, unentwegt in die Augen sahen.

„Hm?"

„Du bist echt... unglaublich."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Ron, ehe er sich wieder nach vorne beugte um Malfoy einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Dieser war leidenschaftlicher als der vorherige und keinen der beiden schien dies wirklich zu stören. Sie küssten sich mit einer Sicherheit, als ob sie den ganzen Tag nichts anderes miteinander täten.

Ron vergrub eine Hand in Malfoys Haar, was diesem allerdings überhaupt nicht behagte.

„Meine Frisur", nuschelte er unter dem Kuss hervor.

Ron löste sich von ihm. „Vergiss doch einmal in deinem Leben dein verdammtes - , und ich muss dazu sagen wirklich scharfes, - Aussehen."

Malfoy blickte ihn empört an. Dann verwandelte sich sein leicht vor Empörung geöffneter Mund in ein Grinsen, dem Ron nun nicht mehr standhalten konnte und ihn erneut feurig küsste. Ron war ganz in seinem Element. Malfoys Frisur war zerstört, doch wen kümmerte das schon?

Ron spürte, wie Malfoys Arme seinen Nacken verließen um sich an seinem Hemdkragen mit Krawatte wiederzufinden. Ohne den schier endlosen Kuss zu beenden, fing der Blonde an, Ron von seiner Krawatte zu befreien. Der wollte doch nicht etwa... Und das auch noch hier im Pokalzimmer?!

Er löste sich von dem Slytherin, was ihm nur schwer gelang und blickte auf die Hand an seinem Kleidungsstück. Dann sah er wieder ihrem Besitzer in die Augen und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Malfoy... Doch nicht hier!"Er sah Ron verwirrt an. Ron lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

Malfoy verstand. „Komm, wir gehen in mein Schlafzimmer. Keine Angst, ich hab´ mein eigenes. Ich bin schließlich Vertrauensschüler."Stolz zeigte er auf das Abzeichen auf seinem Umhang.

„Und was ist mit der Strafe?"Ron sah sich im ganzen Raum um, nachdem Malfoy gänzlich von ihm abgelassen hatte.

„Die kann warten. Sieht doch eh alles aus, wie frisch geputzt."

Wachsam schlichen sie durch die Gänge zu den Kerkern. Zum Glück waren sie keinen Lehrern oder noch schlimmer Filch und Ms Norris über den Weg gelaufen.

Malfoy zog ihn an seiner Hand hinter sich her. Verdammt, konnte dieser Junge schnell rennen!

Keuchend kamen sie vor Malfoys Zimmertür an.

„Da wären wir. Noch kannst du es dir anders überlegen", erinnerte Malfoy ihn.

Wieso sollte er es sich anders überlegen? Davon hatte Ron doch schon so lange, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, geträumt. Jetzt konnte der Slytherin ihm beweisen, warum _er_ der Sexgott von Hogwarts war.

„Ich werde mir doch sicherlich nicht entgehen lassen dich in Aktion zu sehen", meinte er grinsend.

„Bitte. Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Und wehe, du beschwerst dich hinterher."

Mal sehen, ob Weasel nicht vielleicht doch zu etwas gut war. Draco brannte darauf ihn „ausprobieren"zu dürfen. Schwungvoll öffnete er die Eichentür und sie betraten den ganz und gar grün und silbern gehaltenen Raum. Malfoy schnippte mit den Fingern und die Kerzen im ganzen Raum entfachten sich und tauchten ihn in ein warmes, sanftes Licht.

Vor ihnen stand ein großes Himmelbett mit durchsichtig-silbernen Vorhängen. Es war einfach traumhaft. Malfoy wusste gar nicht, in welch einem Luxus er leben konnte, befand Ron, nachdem er die Einrichtung näher betrachtet hatte.

„Hey, Weasley. Ist ja schön und gut, dass dir mein Zimmer gefällt, aber hast du nicht jemanden vergessen?", fragte Malfoy ungeduldig.

Ron lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Jetzt, wo du´s erwähnst!"

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen.

„Na, komm schon!", sagte Ron ungeduldig.

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und ging schnellen Schrittes auf Ron zu. Er blieb vor ihm stehen, drehte ihn mit dem Rücken zu sich und dirigierte ihn zu seinem Bett.

Ron ließ sich einfach auf die Decke an der Bettkante plumpsen und sah Malfoy erwartungsvoll an. Dieser näherte sich ihm und schob ihn auf die Mitte des Bettes. Malfoy legte sich halb über Ron und küsste ihn erneut mit aller Leidenschaft, die er aufbringen konnte.

Ron schlang seine Arme um Malfoys Nacken und griff mit einer Hand in seine so schon wirren blonden Haare.

Malfoy derweil machte sich daran Ron von seinem Umhang zu befreien. Unbeachtet segelte dieser zu Boden. Und es war gewiss nicht das letzte Stück Stoff, das an diesem Abend unbeachtet zu Boden segelte.

Und Ron konnte sich davon überzeugen, dass Malfoy in der Tat _naturblond _war.


End file.
